harem_collectorfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Quêtes
Cette page liste toutes les quêtes disponible dans Harem Collector avec quelque information sur celle ci. Pour plus de détail, le joueur est inviter a regarder les pages de quêtes suivante: Guide des aventuriers, Histoire, Harem, Personnages, ou autres__TOC__ Northmarket Lord of the Manor * Pré-requis: Aucun * Niveau recommandé: 1 * Commencé par: Débuter le jeu * Walkthrough: Quête d'Histoire/Harem One Is The Loneliest Party * Pré-requis: Finir la quête Lord of the Manor * Niveau recommandé: 2 * Commencé par: Parlez à la religieuse près de l'entré de l'église du quartier riche de Northmarket * Walkthrough: Quête d'Histoire/Harem 'Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job (Quête de la guilde des aventuriers)' *Pré-requis: Finir "Lord of the Manor" * Niveau recommandé: 3 * Commencé par: Entrez dans la Guilde des aventurier de Northmarket. * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem/Guilde 'Maid to Order' *Pré-requis: Finir "Lord of the Manor" * Niveau recommandé: 3 * Commencé par: Acheter les maids au marché d'esclave (fini aussi la quêtes) * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem 'A Forge Too Far' *Pré-requis: Finir "Lord of the Manor" * Niveau recommandé: 5 * Commencé par: Parler a l'homme en dehors de la forge dans les bidonvilles de Northmarket. * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem 'Manor Invasion' * Pré-requis: Finir "Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job", avoir 7 esclaves, et ne pas être au milieu de la quête "A Forge Too Far" (soit finie, soit pas commencée) * Niveau recommandé: * Commencé par: Une fois les pré-requis atteins, la quête commenceras automatiquement a l'aube d'une nouvelle journée (si vous n’êtes pas dans le Manoir de northmarket alors vous devez entrez dans le manoir pour que la quête commence) * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem 'Check Out my Package ('Quête de la guilde des aventuriers) * Pré-requis: Finir "Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job" * Niveau recommandé: 5 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier de Northmarket * Walkthrough. Quête de guilde 'Night of the Raping Dead ('Quête de la guilde des aventuriers) *Pré-requis: Finir "Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job" * Niveau recommandé: 7 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier de Northmarket * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem/Guilde 'Slave Hunt Part I' *Pré-requis: Être a cours de collier d'esclavage (première fois) * Niveau recommandé: 4 * Commencé par: Parler a l'esclavagiste a l’intérieur du marché d'esclave * Walkthrough. Quête d'Harem Slave Hunt Part II * Pré-requis: Être a cours de collier d'esclavage (deuxième fois) * Niveau recommandé: * Commencé par: Parler a l'esclavagiste a l’intérieur du marché d'esclave * Walkthrough. Quête d'Harem 'Another Word for Catgirl' * Pré-requis: Recruter Yamamaya * Niveau recommandé: * Commencé par: Recruter Yamamaya * Walkthrough. Quête d'Harem 'Cannery Can-Can' *Pré-requis: Investir dans Cannery * Niveau recommandé: N/A (Attention, cette quête peut être moralement difficile pour le joueur) * Commencé par: Vérifiez votre livre de compte (optionnel) et demandez a Alina a propos de vos investissement * Walkthrough. Autre quête Quêtes aléatoire Tous les jours vous pouvez faire une quête aléatoire, celle ci sont une source importante d'EXP, Sils, consommable et cadeaux. Faire une quête aléatoire n'avance PAS le temps. Elles sont toutes donné dans la salle d'étude de votre manoir. Regardez la page a propos des quêtes aléatoire pour plus de détails. Eastfort 'Ain't No Party Like a Search Party ('Quête de la guilde des aventuriers) *Pré-requis: Finir "Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job" * Niveau recommandé: 9 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier d'Eastfort * Walkthrough. Quête de guilde 'The Pusher's Lament' * Pré-requis: Finir "Lord of the manor" * Niveau recommandé: N/A * Commencé par: Parlez au dealer de drogue dans Eastfort (Dans le coin au nord ouest près de la banque) et selectionez 'Joint Venture' * Walkthrough. Autre quête Research Materials * Pré-requis: Vous devez être au rang Journeyman et avoir finir "Ain't No Party Like a Search Party". * Niveau recommandé: 13 * Commencé par: Parlez a Kyrie dans la guilde d'aventurier d'Eastfort * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem 'It's Pronounced "Sabotage"' *Pré-requis * Niveau recommandé: 16 * Commencé par: Parlez avec Shally dans la Taverne Tin Dog. * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire The Missing Link * Pré-requis: Finir "It's Pronounced "Sabotage"" * Niveau recommandé: * Commencé par: Trouvez un cercueil dans une cave (?) * Walkthrough. Autres quêtes Cannibal Corps * Pré-requis: Recruter Gargan * Cherchez a la guilde des aventurier d'Eastfort des preuve d'un culte du démon dans la zone. * Niveau recommandé: 20 * Commencé par: Parlez avec le chef ingénieur dans le bâtiment de la Engineering Corps. * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Guilde Westcastle 'The Virgin Gynocides ('Quête de la guilde des aventuriers) *Pré-requis: Finir "Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job" * Niveau recommandé: 6 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier de Westcastle * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Guilde 'Hero Baker and the Philosopher's Stone' *Pré-requis: Investir auprès de Apple Kid, Orange Kid, ou les deux. * Niveau recommandé: * Commencé par: Après investissement auprès de Apple Kid ou Orange Kid, parlez leur encore * Walkthrough. Quête d'Harem Looking for a Cure * Pré-requis: Récupérer la récompense de "The Virgin Gynocides" et recruter Raina * Niveau recommandé: 15 (Attention, le boss de fin est plutôt difficile, les joueurs sont invités a consulter la première note dans le Walkthrough avant d'entrer dans le donjon) * Commencé par: Commence automatiquement a l'aube d'une journée une fois les pré-requis atteins * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem Stuck in the Middle With You * Pré-requis: Rencontre Bronwyn sur la route de Westcastle * Niveau recommandé: 10 * Commencé par: Voyagez le long de la route de Northmarket vers Westcastle pour lancer une cinématique. * Walkthrough. Quête d'Histoire/Harem Southport 'Scholastic Excellence' *Pré-requis: Avoir Felix/healbot dans l'équipe * Niveau recommandé: N/A * Commencé par: Entrez dans le bâtiments principale de l'université du quartier académique de Southport * Walkthrough. Quête d'Harem 'All's Were That Ends Were ('Quête de la guilde des aventuriers) * Pré-requis: Finir "Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job" * Niveau recommandé: 8 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier de Southport * Walkthrough. Quête de guilde 'It Came From Below the Equator ('Quête de la guilde des aventuriers) *Pré-requis: Finir "Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job" * Niveau recommandé: 11 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier de Southport * Walkthrough. Quête de guilde 'Hall Monitor from Hell ('Quête de la guilde des aventuriers) * Pré-requis: Finir "Scholastic Excellence". Avoir votre carte de guilde au rang Journeyman * Niveau recommandé: 14 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier de Southport * Walkthrough. Quête de guilde 'Sacrifices for Algernon' * Pré-requis: Recruter Gargan * Cherchez a la guilde des aventurier de Southport des preuve d'un culte du démon dans la zone.. * Niveau recommandé: 17 * Commencé par: Prendre un dépliant sur le mur dans la guilde des aventurier de Southport * Walkthrough. Quête de guilde Love / Respect Quests 'Mushroom Samba' *Pré-requis: Avoir les RP de Penelope sur Amour * Niveau recommandé: 12 * Commencé par: Montez la relation avec Penelope pour "Amour" * Walkthrough. Quête de personnage 'Hour of the Beasts' * Pré-requis: Avoir les RP de Yamamaya sur Amour * Niveau recommandé: * Commencé par: Montez la relation avec Yamamaya pour "Amour" * Walkthrough. Quête de personnage Family Matters * Pré-requis: Avoir les RP de Meline sur Amour * Niveau recommandé: 11 * Commencé par: Montez la relation avec Meline pour "Amour" * Walkthrough. Quête de personnage 'Finishing Unfinished Business' *Pré-requis: Avoir les RP de Elaiya sur Amour * Niveau recommandé: 20 * Commencé par: Montez la relation avec Elaiya pour "Amour" * Walkthrough. Quête de personnage Autres 'Every Day I'm Smugglin *Pré-requis: Finir "Lord of the manor" * Niveau recommandé: * Commencé par: Entrez dans Giant's pass, allez un écran au nord puis un a l'est, parez au coffre ou trouvez n'importe quel note/clef nécessaire pour la quêtes. * Walkthrough. Autres quêtes '''Bewitchy Women' * Pré-requis: Peut être commencé uniquement les jours pluvieux * Niveau recommandé: 15 * Commencé par: Trouver une femme sur la carte du monde, plusieurs indice sur la position dans le jeux sont listés dans le walkthrough * Walkthrough. Autres quêtes My Little Chimera * Pré-requis: Relation avec Gargan atteins Aime bien * Niveau recommandé: N/A * Commencé par: Parlez avec Gargan * Walkthrough: Quêtes d'Harem The Cult Following * Pré-requis: Recruter Gargan * Cherchez dans d'autre guilde d'aventurier des preuve d'un culte du démon dans la zone.. * Niveau recommandé: 17 * Commencé par: Soigner Gargan * Walkthrough. Autres quêtes Quête qui ne sont pas encore implémenté 'Dude Where's My Sword' * Reçu de Gargan après Looking for a Cure * Découvrez ce qui vous est arrivé la nuit où vous avez été promu au rang de Squire dans la guilde d'aventurier 'Blow Job' * Reçu de Gargan après avoir monter sa relation pour "Confiance" * Emmenez Gargan au Sanctuaire du Vent au nord de Northmarket. Category:Featured Articles Catégorie:Quêtes Catégorie:Références